T'para
by Preddlebunny
Summary: Tales of a chief of secuirty and the Enterprise....possible Spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know this chapter does explain much but I'll fill you in next chapter**

Lt. Commander T'para Grayson gazed down at her padd with apathy and utter dread. The words, moved bristly up the screen as her forest green eyes gazed across them. The suicide report came in at about o'four hundred hours, three hours earlier than her usual duty schedule. It wasn't a way she had planned to start her morning.

"What can you tell me Lieutenant?" Kirk, with his face a mask of regret, stepped up beside her and surveyed the scene. In the four weeks she has been on this station never had T'para seen the captain so serious about something. It seemed once one of his officers died under his command he snapped into the reality of being a captain. Served him right.

T'para brushed a stray lock of light brown hair behind her ear "her name is Hara Mcllellan, an ensign working in engineering under Scottys command. She's twenty eight years old and has one brother serving on the_ USS Aquarius _and a mother in Chicago on Earth". T'para released a shuddering breath "death caused by a hypo pack of chorezctazin which lead to severe internal hemorrhaging of the heart and a complete shut down of the nervous system". Green eyes narrowed in on the body sprawled out on the floor before her "She died instantly sir".

The air between the captain and the chief of security laid still despite the buzzing and whirs of her security team around them. The sleep in her eyes was evident and from the exterior anyone who gave a passing glance could tell T'para would like nothing more than to curl back up in her bed ,but her mind ticked with a mystery she wanted to solve. Not once had there been a suicide on this ship nor a homicide. Her detective instincts were kicking in and in that cold damp spot of her gut she felt something wasn't right.

"And you are sure it was a suicide?" Kirks' voice was steady and low, his baby blue eyes not leaving the crime scene in front of him. He too was eager for more.

Another grating breath passed from her lips "yes sir, I checked the security logs. The last time Hara entered her room was at thirteen hundred hours and she was found and pronounced dead at o'three hundred hours this morning. No one else had entered or left since then and I personally scanned the area and there was no sign of a transporter signature anywhere in the room or any indicator of an unaccounted for life sign on the ship".

Jim spared her a thoughtful look "so that's it? She just killed herself without an explanation?"

Her eyes returned to the padd for a brief second then back to him, a frown implanted onto her full lips "it would appear so. I've had her personal logs checked twice and asked her closest friends if ensign Mcllellan had shown any signs of depression or suicidal behavior. Even the counselor, who has had her in for a counseling check up earlier this month reported nothing unusual about her behavior". T'para bit her lip and allowed a long, uneventful pause settle between the two.

Kirk put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "what do you think of this T'para?" If anyone could see past her hard shell it was Jim. He knew when she felt uneasy about a situation.

The half vulcan allowed her hand, which held the padd, to fall down to her side "I don't know Jim. This just doesn't feel right. Everyone I've talked to or has known Hara told me she looked …well happy. Nothing unusual, nothing strange. It just doesn't make sense".

"Suicide never makes sense, even if it has a reason" he replied in a soft voice "there was nothing you could've done. It was her choice not yours".

Stern green eyes met his and melted in like a pair of jade welders. Jim knew those eyes good and well, every since they were five he knew them. It was the 'this is my job and don't you tell me otherwise' look. "Every death on this ship is my fault now Jim. Whether it was self inflicted or homicidal. I should have induced more counseling sessions to determine the sanity of the crew before I came aboard. I shoulda-"

Kirk lifted his hand to silence her "that's quite enough. It's over and done with and nothing can change the outcome. Have you contacted her family?" she noticed his change in tone. She always noticed when he switched from sympathetic friend to serious captain. It was small details as such that gave T'para a good understanding of her best friend.

"Not yet sir I've been on the move since o'four hundred this morning. Doctor McCoy is requesting clearance to move the body to sick bay for an autopsy. We need to confirm this report and send it to forward command".

He pursed his lips and released a small nod "of course, go right ahead and if it makes you feel any better I'll handle the relatives on this one".

It felt as if a weight ,the size of three bowling balls, had been telepathically lifted from her thoughts and she showed it by breathing a sigh of relief "thank you sir". The most dreadful part of any casualty was informing the loved ones of the said victims. Seeing the tears and mental and physical breakdowns of mothers, fathers or any relatives for that matter but it was nothing compared to telling a soon to be orphaned child in a boarding school that will now live the rest of their life alone and without guidance. She _didn't _want to go through that again.

He nodded once and laced his arms around his back "finish up here lieutenant and when your done get back to bed, you look like you just had a wrestling match with a bunch of Tarkellian boars". The humor in his tone was enough to sedate her whirling mind and allow herself a gentle smile toward Kirk.

T'para smirked, her slightly slanted eyebrows crinkling with her smile "yes sir".

please review... 


	2. Chapter 2

The crime scene was clear of all personnel, the security teams have dispatched back to their original post and the body of the unfortunate had been beamed to the lab at sick bay for a full autopsy. T'para took one last long look around. The gray and dull color of the walls did little to lighten her mood, more like mirror her thoughts grinding like rusty gears inside her head.

She walked slowly into the room for a last look. The small abode was plain, as was all crewmen quarters. Gray walls, dark satin carpet and a couple of black, leather couches was all it was composed of. A shelf on the back wall, that was placed directly under a large painting caught her attention. She stepped closer, her work boots grinding lightly on the carpet, three picture frames encircled by small wot knots and alien decorations caught her eye. One of the pictures were of Hara and her brother, both smiling widly as they were entangled in each others arms. The other two were of her and some friends arm in arm standing in front of what is looked like Starfleet academy. A small smile played upon her lips as she reminisced about the old days in the big school.

Five years ago…..

"_Mom..for real I have to go" T'para barely choked out under the intensity of her foster mothers hug. The pressure didn't cease at the slightest as the woman tightened her grip on her daughters waist._

"_O-ok sweetheart, are you sure you've packed everything? Do you have your uniforms, toothbrush?" her mothers face was streaked red with tears after minutes of crying and numerous farewells while her father just stood off to the side surveying the red dressed cadets strutting around with their friends. Unlike her mother he didn't support her getting accepted into the academy , he never supported anything that had to do with her leaving home which is the complete opposite of how T'para felt. She was ready, ready to take on the world one star at a time, ready to get out of the house and stretch out her full potential or so her mother would always say. _

_T'para groaned "yes ma I've spent all week packing, don't worry I've got everything I need" a hand rested on one hip impatiently as she waited out the charade. Her heart pumped with elation as she looked around the large campus. Any other kid would probably shit themselves with anxiety but not her she wanted to run and hug everything and everyone or at least anything that got her away from home. Being 20 years old and still living with your parents has been a total damper on her social life. _

_Her tall father put an assuring hand on her mothers shoulder "Jene don't embarrass the kid now" Roy picked up her two heavy suitcases and handed them to her "now remember you can call at any time at all…even at night ok, and stay away from those troublemakers because if I hear of the slightest mishap you're coming home you understand?"_

"_yes dad" T'para responded emotionlessly knowing good and well she didn't mean it._

_He nodded sharply to her "good and keep your concentration on your studies" he put on a fake smile and gave his last goodbyes before returning to the car. _

_Her mom sighed in his direction then smiled sympathetically toward her "give him some time Geris, he's only scared of losing you". _

_The young cadet only brushed it off like it was nothing "it's ok, anyway I need to get going my first class starts in an hour and I haven't even gotten situated in my dorm room yet". Another tight hug from her mom and she was relieved to finally see them drive away. _

"_Ugh finally" hoisting her bags over her shoulders she made her way across the green grass of the campus. Cadets, all dressed in red, watched her as she passed by. It probably wasn't unusual, almost all the new kids probably got the glares and stares. Now if only she could find the dorm. Looking at her papers she only saw that her room number was 267 but there were no specific instructions on how to get there. _

_An orion girl walking by caught her attention. The aliens skin was green and her hair was the color of fire. T'para hadn't been around a lot of aliens in her time, other than a few telerians at her old school. "Cool" she mused to herself and returned her bristly pace down a narrow corridor in the main building. Not that she had any idea where she was going. _

* * *

"_Damnit Jim will you shut the hell up!" Bones headache was already giving the doctor enough to worry about ,but to hear his best friend yapping about yet another girl he had sex with last night didn't do much to ease the pain. They had only known each other for a few months and McCoy was already wanting to jettison the guy into space especially when he went on his hormonal rampages. _

_His friend gave him a playful nudge in the rib cage "c'mon Bones lighten up, you should really start meeting some people. I could-". _

"_-no no no, don't you dare try and hook me up with one of your bimbos Jim" it wasn't like his friend hasn't tried it before and maybe once or twice McCoy actually tried it only for it to turn out a complete disaster. They called him boring or non adventurous or more like 'stiff' women seemed to like that word around him. Not that Bones didn't agree, he was stiff. His ex wife had made him that way. _

"_Sex is good for your health Bones, you should try it" was Jims un thorough reply, he added a cheeky grin as if he was lecturing McCoy. _

_Bones grumbled running his fingers through matted brown hair "not if it makes me like you it wont". Only a few months into the first semester and somehow Jim had developed a certain charm that worked like a fishing rod and a bait, and the poor country side doctor was beginning to resent being locked out of his dorm rooms every night because of some new 'friend' Jim would mindlessly bring back. Maybe one of these days he could beat his friend to the dorm and turn the tables on him. Not like that would stop Jim from scoring anyways. _

"_Yea well I-" both of them stopped in their tracks. A young, orion cadet walked by almost in slow motion to the both of them. She smiled, sparing the both of them a seductive wink but not changing pace. Orions are known for their relatively high pheromone levels that are enough to seduce any man they're near and this girl was probably use to the frequent stares. "beg..to differ.." Jim finished watching her with his mouth agape and probably not aware that both looked like a couple of drooling monkeys right now._

"_umm excuse me do either of you crotch mouths know where the freshmen cadet dorm rooms are?" a small but defiant voice shattered their stares like glass. They both turned around and out the corner of McCoy's eye he saw Jims expression change from confused to seductive. In front of them stood a young girl with relatively light brown hair that ran past her shoulders and forest green eyes that stared them down skeptically. What the both of them noticed automatically was the fact that she was a Vulcan and she was clearly showing emotion, especially one of irritation._

_Bones was about to say something before Jim pushed his way to the front of the older guy "sure I know where they are and I would 'love' to escort you there myself. My name is Jim and this unimportant fellow" he thumbed with disinterest to McCoy who rolled his eyes "is Leonard but I just call him Bones". _

_T'para looked the pair up and down with slight interest. They both looked fun or at least the younger one did. She was afraid to admit that the older one known as Bones looked like he's had one too many long shots but nonetheless she already liked them. A small and hesitant smile played upon her lips "I'm T'para Grayson"._

* * *

T'para picked up the picture, brushing her thumb over the glass frame. She probably didn't realize she was smiling until her reflection came into view. Then like a freight train had hit her she put it back down. Smiling in a room where someone's just been murdered wasn't very professional.

"Lieutenant?" an unmistakable gasp escaped her as she was caught in her act of snooping around another's quarters. She knew she wouldn't get in trouble for she 'was' the chief of security and that meant she had access anywhere she needed to as long as it pertained to her investigation.T'para turned around and saw her commander, Spock, standing promptly in the door way. His vulcan expression the same as it always has been since the day she met him. The she vulcan could never find herself to be that way. Being raised in a human society and by humans completely stripped her of her vulcan blanket. No proper meditation or melding did that to a vulcan and more likely than not she would often be frowned upon by the vulcan survivors for not following tradition and cultures while they were still alive.

"Commander" T'para acknowledged with a questionable brow raise. Spock never talked to her much every since she transferred from the _USS Tritan _four weeks ago. The reason wasn't completely unknown.

"The captain sent me to make sure you were well, if I am correct you dine with Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, McCoy and Jim every night at 1800 hours in the replimat?"

The she vulcan nodded "yes I do".

Her sensitive hearing caught Spock sigh only low enough for her to hear "Do you realize it is 2046 hours?"

T'para creased her eyebrows. Since when did this guy keep her schedule? "yea I know that, just tell Jim I've been busy with this case and I'll make it up to him tomorrow" she turned her back to him with slight irk. She missed out on one dinner and all her friends think she's coo coo now and they had to send mr. meat popsicle as her therapist.

He stepped in the doorway and allowed the door to shut behind him "your duty roster says your shift ends at 1700 hours, may I ask as to why you are still here?" his tone hadn't changed since he came in and she never expected it too.

Her nosed twitched, it was a habit when she was irritated, "I am here to investigate commander. I believe it's my job as chief of security but seeing as though now I'm done I'll just leave now with your permission".

T'para bristly walked by him, not acknowledging his nod of approval at her request and nor did she care. Something about Spock always found its way to tick her engines off and yet she could tell it did the same to him. Every since she had come aboard the commander had been extra tough on her. Looking over her shoulder, reanalyzing her security files and questioning her over and over about her ability to install the necessary voice commands and pass codes for restricted areas. Not once had she seen him do this to the other newbies on the ship, just her.

She stood before her vanity mirror in the small bathroom of her quarters staring at her reflection. Her mind whirred with today's events and it may have not seemed it but today felt ten hundred light years long. Her hair, which used to be long five years ago, was now short and barely came past the middle of her neck. She had to cut it according to security regulations ,and plus she didn't like the hassle it caused her in the morning.

"_Incoming voicemail from Jim Kirk"_ the computer voice sounded making her skin jump only slightly. She wished they would change that creepy female voice one of these days.

T'para prepared for the worst as she sat down at her desk. The 1800 dinner session had been a tradition with them since she arrived and even before that Jim had all his senior officers dine with him.

Her best friends familiar face popped up on the screen after she wiggled the federation symbol away. She had half expected him to be slightly disappointed at her but he either looked extremely horny or just had the most fabulous time of his life. She preferred the latter which was to just turn off the screen right now.

"_Hey gorgeous how you doin?" _his peppy tone did little to soothe her suspicion.

"Jim what on earth are you smiling about?"

His face melted when he caught the stiffness of her tone _"Just trying to cheer you up T'para calm down"._

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "I'm sorry today's just been…long. Have you notified the family?"

A frown implanted on Jims face "_I notified them like six hours ago and don't ask me how they took it because that's the last thing you need to worry about"._

"I wasn't going to ask" the she vulcan looked slightly offended by the accusation.

James T. Kirk gave her a cheeky grin "_I know you better than that sweetheart. You basically stayed in that room all day. I even had to get Spock to come get you out now when I have to call him into the game that's when things get bad". _

T'para creased her brow "yea and you didn't have to do that by the way. I'm already on a thin line with that guy anyway".

Jim rolled his eyes in agony "_yea I get it, you both hate each other but no one has told me why yet". _

T'para threw her arms up in the air dramatically "I don't even know the guys been up my ass every since I got here. He just wont stop! I don't know if it's because he doesn't trust me or whatever!"

The captain scratched his chin thoughtfully "_yea Spock was a bit of a prick to me at first but ya gotta give the guy a chance before you completely throw him out the airlock. Just give him some time I'm sure he'll come around". _

T'para crossed her arms over her chest and blew a stray strand of hair from her face "and how much time will that take?"

"_Well lets see before he even started respecting me he almost got me expelled from the academy, isolated me on a frozen ball of ice and beat the living shit out of me so…there's no telling"_

The lieutenant smiled at her friend and nodded with a chuckle "I see, I guess I'll try to find a different route than you. One that doesn't require so much…violence".

Jim cocked an eyebrow before acknowledging someone out of sight for her to see, probably one of his female friends "_Well since you missed out on our traditional dinner tonight you'll have to make it up to me. Dinner and a round of poker tomorrow night starting at 1800 hours with the rest of the gang got it?"_

"Is that an order _captain_?" she added with an innocent smirk.

"_Does it have to be?"_

She laughed "no sir".

"_Good then tomorrow and don't be late, now I have go..and do captain stuff" _with an eye roll from T'para the screen went back to its federation screen saver. She made a mental note to have Jim checked for any STD's next time she was in McCoy's office.

* * *

_T'para stretched out on the silk blankets her mind tip toeing on the line of dream world and reality. The sunshine sliced through a thin crack in the curtains like an orange blade across her face. With more effort than it should have took she opened her eyes not to see the sun shining through the curtains but a palm light pointed directly at her. _

_T'para lifted her hand up in an attempt to see whom it was "Who the hell?"_

_Voices came from the other side of the light "would you point that damn thing away from her face" said one voice she recognized as McCoy. As the voice ordered the light lowered as T'para's eyes adjusted to darkness of her dorm room. If she wasn't feeling like she had just had the worst hangover in the world she would probably have already been pouncing on them for coming into her quarters at this hour. _

"_McCoy? Jim?" she looked between the two still rubbing the sleep from her eyes then like a bipolar leopard her face switched from confused to utterly pissed "what the hell are you two doing in my quarters in the middle of the damn night!" McCoy pressed a hand over her mouth and muffled the rest of her curses. _

"_Shhh damnit keep your voice down or you'll wake your roommate"_

_The hand released her mouth before she breathed in order to keep her temper at bay "ok…one of you better be dying or someone's out to kill you because if you just came here to get-"_

"_We came to bring you along now get your clothes on" interrupted Jim, she had completely forgotten she always slept in her bra and panties but it didn't matter because these two were just like her brothers in a way although Jim always tried to be a little more than that. Without another word or explanation they both hurried back toward her door, McCoy's stride suggested he did NOT want to do whatever they were getting set out to do and T'para had a feeling she was going to be the same way._

"_Hey, wait where are we going!" she struggled to get her pants on and nearly crashed over the dresser. Her eyes darted frantically to her roommate. Her name was S'hara and not the nicest of people especially after dark. Slipping on a pair of black flats she made her way out the door to catch up with them._

_T'para looked at her watch "good god in holy heaven it's three o'clock in the morning. This better be good". _

_The narrow corridor was as empty as her hand eye coordination right now and their light footsteps echoed along the halls as if they were in a dripping cave. "Now you two better tell me what's going on or im gonna be pissed". Neither one of them said anything for a moment "Are we going to spray Geoffrey's door again?"_

_Kirk looked back over his shoulder and grinned devilishly at her "have you heard of the Kobaryu Mashu test?"_

* * *

_\_

"T'para…T'para?" The occupied vulcan was brought out of her flashback and into reality. McCoy waved his hand over her face a few times to make sure she was pulled back into this world. "Are you alright girl?" his face was draught with concern and at the same time irritation. Bones had been in the middle of telling her about the fishing trip he had on his last leave when she completely zoned out on him.

T'para shook her head "what? Oh sorry Bones I glazed over again" she smiled innocently at him before taking a long drink of her coffee. This had become something of a schedule to T'para. Every morning before her shift started she would have coffee with the CMO on the replimat at 0700 hours til 0730.

The grumpy doctor ran fingers through his touseled hair and grumbled to himself "I swear you're getting crazier than me".

A half smile cracked on her face "I was just thinking about our days back on the ol' campus".

She received an eyebrow raise from Bones and then finally a smile "good days, wish I could go back to them".

T'para's green eyes drifted down to the black liquid in her cup "yea good times" she whispered dimly. Times when people didn't die on her watch.

She jumped slightly when McCoy grabbed her hand from across the table. She looked at him and met his sincere gaze "I'm sorry your first few weeks on here hadn't been what you planned but I promise it'll get better". T'para always loved the softness of Bones's voice, especially when he was trying to be a sweetheart. Smiling she placed her available hand over his "thanks Leo at least someone has my back around here".

To her surprise he came around the table and planted a kiss on her forehead "I have to get back to the medical bay. Try not to doze off too often darlin" without another word or analyzing the expression he left on her face Bones left the replimat.

T'para shut her gaping mouth and left as well minutes later.


End file.
